The present disclosure relates to document reading devices and document reading methods.
Document reading devices such as scanners read an image of an original document placed on a document table. In order that respective pages of a spread document are read, a user turns pages of the spread document one at a time and places the spread document with a reading target page opened on the document table.
Incidentally, some document reading device includes a document table having a size smaller than the size of a spread document. In order that respective pages of such a spread document is read using the document reading device, a user turns the pages and places one of text blocks of the spread document on the document table one at a time. However, when the user repeats page turning and placement of one of the text blocks of the spread document on the document table plural times, the user may place a wrong text block of the spread document open to a wrong page on the document table. As a result, images of the original document may be read in an unintentional order. Alternatively, a situation may occur in which an image of a page is read twice or not read. In view of the foregoing, various techniques for solution to the above problems have been proposed.
For example, a certain image forming apparatus displays on a display device a preview image that indicating an image read by a document reading device. Specifically, the image forming apparatus displays on the display device a preview image each time an image of an original document is read.